Dossiê J Potter
by Misa Black
Summary: x Fatos isolados não fazem um ser humano. Fatos isolados somados, podem até fazer. x Pro Just James da JL do 6v x insinuações de JL.
1. Sobre Erros

_Harry Potter não é minha propriedade._

**Dossiê J. Potter **

**Nota: **O nome foi roubado descaradamente do tópico de discussão do James da seção JL do fórum 6v.

Aqui se reuniram as fics escritas para o projeto **Just James **- onde escrevemos sobre o nosso querido personagem que precisou crescer pra desencalhar -QQ

Adoraria que caso alguém decidir favoritar a fic, deixar review, porque é muito chato ver sua fic nos favoritos sem que essa pessoa diga o que gostou, o que acha que precisa ser melhorado e tal.

É isso. Espero não ter soado chata.

* * *

><p><strong>Sobre Erros<strong>

**Situação: **_Reação do James após descobrir a "brincadeira" do Sirius com o Snape._

- Você _o que_? – o medo e a raiva embargando a voz. Sirius não devia ter feito o que fez!  
>- Eu mencionei que ele poderia <em>descobrir<em> o que Remus esconde se passasse pela passagem secreta do Salgueiro Lutador. – Sirius riu. – _Snivellus_ não vai nem ver o que o atingiu.  
>A raiva o domina e ele simplesmente descarrega sua frustração em seu melhor amigo. Um soco que doía muito mais <em>nele<em> do que em Sirius.  
>- Você me bateu! – Sirius urrou com a dor e foi segurado por Peter que gritava para que parassem.<br>- É menos do que você merece! – ele gritou com raiva e saiu correndo, antes que fizesse alguma loucura. Precisava _salvar_ Severus Snape.

**x**

- Desculpa.  
>- Desculpas não vão fazer com que o <em>Snivellus<em> se esqueça, _Black_. – a frieza e ódio pulsavam em sua voz.  
>- Black? <em>Prongs<em>, eu já pedi desculpas! – Sirius o virou para si.  
>- Não é para mim que você deve se desculpar. – e ele saiu de perto de Sirius e Peter. Não entendiam a gravidade do erro que cometeram.<p>

**x**

- Fiquei sabendo que salvou a vida de _Sev-Snape_. – ela comentou e se sentou próxima a ele no lado.  
>- Tudo o que posso dizer é que não fiz pelo seu <em>amiguinho<em>, Evans. – ele retrucou e ela corou.  
>- Tudo o que posso fazer é lhe agradecer por salvá-lo. – ela disse e se levantou. – Você é uma pessoa boa <em>James<em>, não finja que consegue ser frio. Você não consegue.  
>- Potter,<em> Evans<em>. – ela riu fraco.  
>- Ou isso. Bem, Potter, considere que eu estou orgulhosa do homem que você está se tornando.<br>Saiu de perto dele, imensamente corada.

**x**

- _Evans_, quer sair comigo?  
>Ela riu levemente e se aproximou lentamente dele.<br>- Talvez, _Potter_.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews?<em>

_Beijos_

_Misa Black  
><em>


	2. Brilho de James

_Harry Potter não é minha propriedade._

**Dossiê J. Potter **

**Nota: **O nome foi roubado descaradamente do tópico de discussão do James da seção JL do fórum 6v.

Aqui se reuniram as fics escritas para o projeto **Just James **- onde escrevemos sobre o nosso querido personagem que precisou crescer pra desencalhar -QQ

Adoraria que caso alguém decidir favoritar a fic, deixar review, porque é muito chato ver sua fic nos favoritos sem que essa pessoa diga o que gostou, o que acha que precisa ser melhorado e tal.

É isso. Espero não ter soado chata.

Atualização em menos de meia hora. Eu sei.

A fic está num POV diferente. De uma PEDRA! E eu me diverti horrores postando.

* * *

><p><strong>Brilho de James<strong>

**Situação:** _Como conheceu Remus e Peter._

Mal tinha entrado no dormitório quando viu um menino pálido e magricelo – igual a ele – e algumas cicatrizes – não é preciso ler mentes para compreender que pensava que o menino era tão bagunceiro quanto ele – e outro gorduchinho – que lhe sorriu simpático.  
>Olhou para o que o acompanhava e o sorriso que abriu fez o outro abrir um idêntico. – Sabe, aprende-se por aí que a amizade surge nos momentos mais... Aleatórios. Bem, é verdade. – Duas crianças de onze anos tão parecidas nesses aspectos.<br>- Oi. – o menino descabelado diz, procurando a polidez que a mãe ensinou que ele deveria ter.  
>- Oi. – o gordinho diz e aquele silêncio constrangedor. Quatro crianças querendo se provar mais velhas que de fato são e tudo não deixa de ser constrangedor.<br>O menino Black revira os olhos e aponta para uma cama.  
>- Está vazia?<br>- Está. – o menino pálido responde com timidez. Mal termina de responder, o outro já está acomodado na cama com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça e as pernas cruzadas. Uma posição pouco convencional para uma criança, principalmente uma com _aquela_ postura nobre.  
>Faz anos que não vejo uma criança com essa postura – se é que eu já vi!<br>- Não nos apresentamos, Sirius. – lembra o menino de cabelos bagunçados. Acho que eu já vi aquele brilho no olhar dele. Posso não ser tão bom de memória, mas me é familiar. – Prazer. Sou James Potter.  
>Um menino Potter. O último que vi foi... Charlus? Acho que sim. O tempo é meio confuso para uma pedra, sabe como é.<br>O outro se apruma na cama e sorriu simpático. Pude notar um rubor surgir nas bochechas no rapazote pálido. Ele tem uma compleição delicada para um menino de onze anos. Deve ter alguma doença.  
>- Meu nome é Sirius. E eu não tenho sobrenome. – James ri e os outros dois os observam confusos.<br>- Black. O nome dele é Sirius Black. – ele diz aos outros e eles sorriem sem graça. – Bem, eu espero que ele _ainda_ seja quando a família dele descobrir que ele foi para a Grifinória.  
>Os outros dois riem e eu riria também, se pudesse. Quero dizer, nós pedras temos bom humor. Ou não. Não temos muito o que fazer, sabe.<br>- Sou Peter Pettigrew. – Ah, o gordinho observava os outros dois como se visse ídolos. Nunca vi amizade assim dar certo, mas para tudo se tem uma primeira vez. Eu espero.  
>- Eu sou Remus Lupin. – ele estendeu as mãos para os outros dois. Ah, um garoto de onze anos sério e maduro. Como um pequeno homenzinho.<br>Então, o descabeladinho que agora eu sabia que se chamava James apertou a mão dele para dois segundos depois contar histórias de quando era pequeno e roubava a varinha da mãe para aprender as coisas e como ele odiava pensar em Poções.  
>Depois daquela noite inicial, eu pude ver outras <em>muito parecidas<em>. Algumas tinham discussões, em outras conversas banais e até planos para as arruaças do outro dia. Eu estive ali, nunca pude compartilhar as _minhas_ idéias com eles – Quem ouviria uma pedra de milhares de anos, afinal?  
>Eu vi o filho do descabelado depois de um tempo. O mesmo brilho no olhar e eu não poderia não relacioná-los (por mais que digam que os olhos de Harry são da <em>tal de Lily<em>), não com aquele brilho especial. _Brilho de James._

* * *

><p><em>Reviews?<em>


	3. Sobre Voar

_Harry Potter não é minha propriedade._

**Dossiê J. Potter **

**Sobre Voar**

**Item: **_Primeiro jogo de Quadribol_

O menino pequeno olhava para os lados e pegava seu presente de aniversário sem que seus pais vissem. Ele não precisava de companhia pra voar. Ele sabia que sabia.  
>Mesmo que nunca tivesse voado na vida.<p>

**Vassoura em mãos e o medo  
>Excitação<br>Coragem  
>Adrenalina<strong>

Ali estava ele. O peso no fundo do estômago, as mãos suadas e frias e as feições pálidas. Estalou os dedos pela... Seria a milésima vez seguida? Não se lembrava, mas era alguma coisa perto disso.  
>- Potter! – a voz daquela capitã ruiva com uma expressão divertida e ao mesmo tempo rigorosa fez com que ele relaxasse.<br>Para em seguida ficar trêmulo novamente.  
>- Potter! – ela chamou de novo e ele apertou sua vassoura nas mãos. Olhou para as arquibancadas e viu Remus e Peter fazerem um sinal de positivo e sorrirem. – Não me faça te chamar de novo, Potter.<br>Montou na vassoura e o medo foi dissipando. Quero dizer, o medo estava ali, mas tinha também a alegria e a adrenalina. Voar era... Indescritível.  
>Testou arremessos, enquanto ouvia os gritos da capitã. Ela não parecia ser fácil de se impressionar e seu orgulho o fazia tentar com mais força – por mais que seus braços magricelos não tivessem muita força – e com mais precisão – mesmo que usasse óculos.<br>- Vai James! – ele ouviu Sirius gritar. Ele estava fazendo o teste para dar apoio emocional, mesmo que voasse muito bem.  
>Ele marcou e ouviu Peter e Remus gritarem em apoio. A sensação de medo era esquecida enquanto voava cada vez mais rápido, desviando de balanços e driblando as outras vassouras.<br>Ele queria ser parte do time.  
>- Você está no time, James! – foi abraçado pelos amigos e sentiu a sensação de vitória lhe invadir.<br>Um menino de doze anos, joelhos magrelos, um estômago revoltado e cabelos bagunçados era o novo artilheiro.  
>O novo artilheiro do time da Grifinória.<p>

**Ele sabia que tinha capacidade para ser apanhador  
>Mas ser artilheiro era tão mais enérgico<br>Tão mais compensador. **

Cada ponto que ele fazia se sentia mais forte, mesmo que soubesse que a força era só o apoio da torcida. Ele sabia que estava viciado naquilo nos dois primeiros minutos de jogo.  
>Por mais que sentisse uma vontade louca de vomitar.<br>Viu Sirius voar defendendo as balizas e ouviu a capitã gritar alguma coisa e roubou a goles. Roubar a goles era o maior objetivo dele. Criar jogadas diferenciadas, ser o jogador que desequilibra num jogo.  
>Ser genial como os grandes jogadores profissionais.<br>Um menino de doze anos buscando a grandeza como um muito mais velho. Ser o verdadeiro orgulho de seu time. De seus pais. De _Hogwarts._

**Os pontos marcados foram se acumulando  
>Como quem acumula histórias.<br>James, de fato, acumulava os dois pela escola.**

- Você é o novo capitão, Prongs! – a exclamação de Sirius e a felicidade o preenchendo. – Assim você pode usar _aquelas_ estratégias que nenhum capitão dava crédito!  
>Ele riu e bagunçou os cabelos.<br>Ser o capitão. Ser o líder. A glória mais próxima. A cada instante.  
>- Parabéns, Potter. – ouviu <em>ela<em> lhe dizer. Isso valia muito mais do que ser capitão.  
>E ele não sabia por que.<br>Estar com Lily era igual voar: vinha o medo, a excitação, a coragem, a adrenalina... Tudo de uma vez. 

* * *

><p><strong><em>Eu gostei.<em>**

**_Beijos_**

**_W  
><em>**


	4. Paradoxal

_Harry Potter não é minha propriedade._

**Dossiê J. Potter **

**Paradoxal  
><strong>

**Item: **_O dia em que Lily aceitou sair com ele_

Estavam parados há um tempo só se encarando. Ela estava com as bochechas coradas e um sorriso divertido nos lábios – entreabertos por sinal –, o olhar dele está encarando os lábios dela e é óbvio que ele deseja beijá-la. Ela também sabe.  
><em>(tão linda que ele é incapaz de desviar o olhar)<em>  
>- Você... Pode repetir? – pergunta num sussurro, ele ri fracamente e se aproxima mais um passo.<br>A diferença de alturas é notável e dá para perceber que ela fica nas pontas dos pés e deixa ele se aproximar mais um pouco. Ele pega uma mecha do cabelo dela que caía no rosto dela e coloca atrás da orelha dela.  
>- Quer sair comigo, Evans? – ele pergunta e ela aumenta o sorriso.<br>- Eu quero, Potter. – responde num tom de desafio, encarando os lábios dele e dando um passo em direção a ele. Os corpos se roçam levemente e ele leva a mão aos cabelos bagunçando-os mais ainda.  
>- Sério? – ele pergunta, duvidando da sorte que teve. Lily – sua Lily – Evans aceitando um encontro com ele! Lily dos olhos verdes e cílios longos, das sardas douradas no nariz, dos cabelos ruivos, das mãos pequenas e pálidas.<br>Ela passa a mão nos cabelos dele e ele fecha os olhos com o toque. Solta um suspiro e ela ri _(quando ela ri, o nariz franze e ela fica linda daquele jeito)_. Aproxima-se lentamente e encosta a testa na dela.  
>- Eu não minto, Potter. – ela responde e ele pega a mão dela.<br>_(Não há mais passos para se dar. Não fisicamente)_  
>- Eu sei, mas é paradoxal você querer sair comigo, - ele ri.<br>- Eu também não beijo no primeiro encontro, _Potter_. – ela comenta.  
>- Você vai sair comigo, Evans, que tal mudar pra <em>James<em>? – ele sugere ampliando o sorriso, ao vê-la fechar os olhos e suspirar.  
>- Se me chamar de <em>Lily<em>.  
><em> (e ela tem aquela expressão de calma e ele pode sentir o coração dela se acelerar)<em>  
>- Ok, Lily.<br>- Tudo bem, James. _  
>(pensa em beijá-la, mas ela deixou claro que não beija no primeiro encontro.)<em>  
>- Eu vou te beijar, <em>Lily.<em>  
>- Eu estou esperando, <em>James.<br>(e continuava sendo paradoxal toda a situação. Ter os lábios dela nos seus.)_

* * *

><p>Reviews respondidas. Amor pra sempre. (L)<p>

Beijos

**W, Misa Black, Tungstênio, Karen, Karen Jeevas, Karen J. e/ou qualquer outro nick que eu venha a ter **


End file.
